Jar of Hearts
by Cerely
Summary: Desde que me lembro por gente, eu, Haruno Sakura, nunca tive nada de muito excepcional na minha vida. Posso dizer que sou uma garota comum como qualquer outra de minha idade...ok, não tão comum assim, afinal não é toda semana que sua vida muda completamente sem mesmo deixar vestígios da antiga... É, realmente não é fácil ser uma adolescente.
1. The perfect day

**Notas da Autora**

Olá -w-  
Cheguei com um antigo projeto meu. Reescrito a partir da antiga que tinha em 2012.  
Espero que gostem da história atualizada e com boas modificações. :3

Obs: Aviso desde já que a classificações e o gêneros podem mudar, mas isso não quer dizer que será tanto assim.

-xxx-

 ** **Capitulo 1 — The perfect day****

 ** **Segunda-feira, 07h15min****

E novamente era a bendita segunda-feira e, com isso a sua vida voltaria a ser aquela correria de sempre. Não que isso fosse algo ruim... Não, espera, é ruim sim. E por causa disso nada acabaria dando certo no fim. Entretanto acho que ela estava destinada já, afinal tudo isso começou antes mesmo de seus belos olhos verdes esmeralda enxergar o vasto céu azul de Konoha.

A correria que vinha tendo ao contrário do que todos pensavam, era por culpa do fim de semestre mesmo e, junto disso os amados professores e suas provas malignas. Sério, quem precisava deles. Agora deixando isso rapidamente de lado e, voltando ao que realmente interessa, ou seja, a vida da senhorita fios rosados. Apenas mais um garota como outras, no entanto a mesma era louca desde que se entendia por gente, ou será que isso era antes ainda?! Enfim, ela já nasceu assim. Sim, culpem seus pais que na época não passavam de mero adolescentes, estes que tinham acabado de descobrir o que era dormir depois das dez horas em dia de semana.

Fora isso era muito bem criada e educada, ela, Haruno Sakura, sabia que podia tudo... Tudo aquilo que não passasse do limite semanal de loucura. No entanto acho que dessa vez, mas só dessa vez alguém acabou exagerando...um pouco.

Um novo dia de aula começava e, assim os vários alunos do Colégio de Elite Konoha iam adentrando os grandes portões de ferro. Com o fim de semestre chegando ninguém parecia tão animado ou disposto a acordar cedo, tendo que aturar minutos e mais minutos de explicações que não entrariam em suas cabeças mesmo que fizessem preces aos deuses. E Sakura como sempre estava no meio destes, não que estivesse desesperada por causa da prova, não hoje, entretanto já tinha outras preocupações em mente. Hoje algo grande iria acontecer em sua vida e, nisso daria início a sua semana de loucuras.

— Sakura! — uma voz bem conhecida para a mesma preencheu seus ouvidos assim que deu o primeiro passo em direção ao pátio. Aquele tipo de voz que mesmo depois de morta você não teria como esquecer, afinal estávamos falando dela, Yamanaka Ino. Ino Porca para os mais chegados, segundo Sakura. — Sakurinha! — Ino corria em direção à rosada desesperadamente enquanto a chamava assim... _Vish!_

— Bom dia pra você também, Ino Porca. — deu seu melhor sorriso meigo de quem não queria apanhar fazendo biquinho.

— Bom dia, Testuda — sim, esse é o jeito amável dela tratar a rosada. Ok, era uma troca justa.

— Sakura-chan! Ino-chan! — logo podia se ouvir uma nova voz no recinto próximo as duas. — Bom dia!

— Bom dia, Hina-chan. — Hinata chegava sorrindo timidamente como sempre, mas quem a conhecia bem sabia que não era só feita de rubores.

— Conseguiu chegar cedo hoje né. — Ino comentava fazendo uma uma expressão de espanto. Brincando como sempre, é claro.

— Uh... Meu pai me trouxe mais cedo dessa vez. — murmurou um pouco corada.

— Oh... É hoje! — Sakura comentou com seus olhos brilhando ao lembrar que bela segunda seria essa. - Finalmente…

— Vai mesmo perder o seu precioso tempo com aquele desprovido metido a gay? — Ino encarava a amiga com uma sobrancelha loira levemente arqueada.

— Claro que sim — batia o pé direito no chão continuamente, mostrando assim claramente a sua irritação pelo jeito que ela havia falado do mesmo. — Esperei muito por esse dia.

— Hunf. Que perda de tempo — a loira suspirou cruzando os braços. — Depois não venha pro meu lado choramingando.

— Deixa ela, Ino - Hinata tocou de leve no ombro da amiga loira. — Sabe o quanto Sakura-chan vem lutando por isso. — terminou enquanto sorria docemente para a mesma.

— Hina-chan... - a rosada choramingou enquanto ia abraçar a morena dos fios azulados. — Você é a melhor amiga do mundo.

— Você também é, flor de cerejeira. — Sakura sentia a delicada mão tocar em seus fios curtos e rosados.

— Ei! De repente não existo aqui? — Ino perguntava se fazendo de irritada.

— Claro que sim, minha loira sexy. — Sakura gargalhou enquanto a puxava para o abraço também.

— Acho bom mesmo.

— Eu amo muito vocês — a rosada poderia se fazer de forte e estar sempre com um sorriso no rosto, mas por dentro tinha seu lado sensível e, naquele momento não tinha vergonha de derramar suas lágrimas por elas. — Obrigada por tudo.

Enquanto as três estavam ali abraçadas lindamente o sinal ao fundo tocou avisando que a aula iria finalmente começar. Uma pena ter que parar o pequeno momento gay, mas as mesmas sabiam que tudo que era bom durava pouco. E Sakura como uma legítima pobre sabia disso mais do que qualquer outro por ali.

Mas esta história não seria apenas contada sobre o dia a dia da nossa pobre rosada. Além dela ainda teríamos outros lados e, um deste estava naquele momento esperando impacientemente sentado numa das poltronas mais confortáveis e novas do colégio.

— Tem realmente certeza disso? — de todas as coisas que já tivera de passar nos seus poucos anos de vida, está com certeza ficaria marcada na história para sempre. — Você não me engana — resmunga o moreno de olhos fechados.

— Mas é claro — ao seu lado havia um loiro fechando os punhos em animação. — Afinal não é todo dia que eu estou com animo para trabalho.

— Pode se abrir comigo, cara — suspiro abrindo os olhos negros e, então olhando para o amigo. — Sua mãe também cortou a sua mesada, não é?

— Não! Por que ela faria isso?! — se pergunta o loiro rindo nervosamente. — Eu sou um anjo de filho. Algo realmente raro hoje em dia.

— Aham — murmura balançando a cabeça negativamente. — Conta outra, Deidara.

— Sim, ela cortou — Deidara suspirou se dando por vencido. — Mas e você, hein Itachi?

— Hm? — o moreno olhou curioso para o amigo, mas logo entendera o que o mesmo queria dizer. — Minha mãe acha que eu já estou grande demais para receber essas mesadas. – explica Itachi caminhando até a secretária que acabara de voltar.

— Isso é muito injusto — choraminga o loiro seguindo o amigo. — E nós só temos 21 anos.

— A diretora irá atender vocês agora. — avisa a secretária sorrindo colgate para os dois.

— Err… Obrigado — diz Itachi querendo logo sair da vista dos olhos brilhantes da jovem secretária. — _Eu acho._

— Hehe.

Pouco tempo havia passado desde que o tedioso sinal havia tocado, fazendo assim os alunos suspirarem cansados antes mesmo de entrar em sala. Mesmo que o colégio fosse de grande porte o mesmo só era formado por turmas do ensino médio, descartando qualquer ano anterior a isso. Alunos de classes médias e altas frequentavam o local, com exceção de poucos bolsista a cada novo ano escolar.

Ainda assim, as turmas do primeiro ano que não sofriam tanto com o fim de semestre estavam mais agitados naquela manhã. Alguns garotos atacavam bolinhas de papel uns nos outros, já outros apenas cochilavam entre os livros bagunçados. Diferente das garotas que sempre estavam do mesmo jeito; reunidas enquanto fofocavam sobre assuntos paralelos.

— Espera. O que é isso? — pergunta Ino confusa ao ver algo não identificado nas mãos da rosada.

— É lindo, não é?! — suspira Sakura abraçando a coisa.

— Hm, talvez uma lista de compras? — chuta Hinata tentando matar a tal charada do dia.

— Nem, nem — murmura a rosada balançando a cabeça negativamente. — É apenas a minha bela carta.

— E você pretende entregar esta "carta" para o Uchiha-kun? — pergunta Hinata inocentemente.

— Uhum — volta a abraçar o rolo de papel fortemente. — Eh, por que? Acham que está muito pequena ainda? — pergunta Sakura preocupada voltando a si.

— Não. Imagina — começa Ino irônica. – Está perfeito deste tamanho — murmura voltando a lixar as unhas. — Só acho que se você continuar a escrever isso ele só vai conseguir acabar daqui a umas…quatro décadas?!

— Ino! — repreende Hinata pegando a lixa das mãos da loira.

— Que foi? — pergunta a mesma emburrada. — Só estou sendo sincera.

 _"_ _Sei não… Ainda estou achando um pouco pequena."_ — suspira a rosada pensativa.

— Cara, o que aquelas garotas tanto cochicham!? — se pergunta o loiro com cara de entediado.

— Simples — começa o ruivo deixando seu livro de lado. — Devem estar falando coisas chatas de garotas chatas.

— Gaara, por que raios pra você tudo a ver com garotas tem a palavras "chata" no meio? — Shikamaru se espreguiçava após tirar sua pequena soneca matinal.

— Porque as garotas são todas umas chatas, oras. — murmura revirando os olhos.

— Eu não acho isso — defende o loiro, Naruto. — Hinatinha não é nem um pouco chata.

— Fale por você. — resmunga Shikamaru entediado.

— Ei, eu entendi isso. — esbraveja Gaara com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Haviam se passado pelo menos 20 minutos desde que entraram na aconchegante e espaçosa sala, esta que antes seria um local um tanto desagradável, mas que agora tinha um ar mais leve. Ok, não tão leve assim desde que estavam sendo encarrados por grandes olhos num tom mel de desconfiança. Sabiam muito bem de seus passados e o porque desse tal olhar de cima a baixo, mas será que seria pedir demais um pouco mais de confiança ou cortesia pelos velhos tempos?!

— E então, rapazes? — Tsunade mantinha um sorriso travesso enquanto examinava os jovens à frente. — É pegar ou lagar.

— Diretora, isso é maldade demais, sabia? – Deidara suspira desanimado.

— Oh, tadinhos — seu sorriso se alargava cada vez mais. — Isso aqui é um colégio honrado e não o parquinho de vocês.

— Tudo bem. Nós aceitamos. – Itachi tentava manter sua expressão séria mesmo diante do perigo iminente.

— Perfeito! — seu olhos mel brilharam ainda mais.

— _Vocês está mesmo falando sério?_ — sussurra Deidara incrédulo.

— _Estou sim e é melhor você trabalhar duro, viu?_ — sussurra Itachi bufando, enquanto não acreditava que tinha se deixado levar pelo papo do loiro. — _Afinal essa ideia foi toda sua._

— _Gulp!_

-x-

Algumas horas haviam se passado e o espero intervalo havia chagado junto, sendo este o motivo de festa para muitos. Em poucos minutos os corredores lotavam de alunos a procura de um pouco de ar fresco do pátio principal. Sakura junto de suas amigas também não ficavam atrás e, logo estavam tentando caminhar por entre todos.

Após o pequeno lanche e um pouco de papo, Sakura se preparava para por então a sua meta do dia em prática. Já havia perdido a conta de quantos dias e vezes se viu preparando para tal coisa e, agora finalmente iria realizar seu aclamado plano. Respirou fundo algumas vezes enquanto buscava pentear seus fios rosados com os dedos mesmo. Tudo precisaria ficar perfeito.

Esse deveria ser um dia perfeito.

— É agora! — Sakura apertou a carta contra si novamente e, saiu em passos lentos em direção ao pátio dos fundos.

— Droga… Estou com um mau pressentimento. — suspira Hinata temerosa.

— Credo, Hina — engasgou Ino enquanto comia o resto do seu sanduíche. — Vira essa boca pra lá!

— Desculpe, mas é que eu senti algo. — diz ela, seu semblante parecia preocupado.

— _Hina..._

Longe dali, no pátio dos fundos, um garoto estava completamente vazio desde que os alunos não iam muito ali mesmo no intervalo. Possuía um pequeno canteiro com poucas flores e gramado verdinho. Ainda pelo local algumas árvores faziam sombra para os pequenos bancos de madeira logo a baixo. Um local totalmente calmo para quem não gostasse de se enturmar com o restante dos colegas.

Porém ali estavam mais dois, se equilibrando em altas escadas de alumino, enquanto tentavam lavar as várias janelas do colégio. Entretanto parecia que a altura não era o problema deles nesse momento, bem pelo para um não era.

— Eu realmente odeio lavar janelas – resmunga Deidara emburrado. — Tão chato.

— Só cala a boca e faz direito — rosna Itachi, já sem paciência de tanto ouvir o loiro resmungar. — A ideia foi sua, lembra? — olhou de relance para o loiro que se calou na hora. — Muito bem. Agora aguente as consequências.

— Sim — suspira Deidara. — Tudo por uma graninha.

Com certeza ali era o melhor lugar do colégio, o seu preferido. Sabia que muito dos alunos preferiam ficar em rodinhas jogando conversa fora, enquanto se entupiam de comida. Desnecessários algo assim, era o que pensava. Sua esperança era não ser igual a eles e, isso incluía aqueles quatros que chamava de amigos. Contudo mesmo achando isso perda de tempo, jamais iria dar o gostinho de seus amigos saberem que no fim era até divertido ver as tretas deles. Mesmo que ficasse alguns minutos com eles perdendo tempo, hoje foi um dia diferente e, logo tratou de correr até o seu amado lugar. Este era para ser mais um dia calmo...era.

— Sasuke-kun? — Sakura chegara logo depois que o moreno. Tentava controlar suas penas que preferiam correr.

— Hm — o moreno sabia de quem se tratava, afinal eram da mesma sala. — O que você quer comigo? — perguntou direto olhando-a de baixo a cima.

— Err… — a rosada sentiu suas bochechas corarem. — _"Péssima hora pra ficar nervosa, Sakura!"_

— Vamos logo, não tenho o dia todo. — resmunga sentido-se irritado ao ver que seu amado intervalo estava arruinado.

— Eu… — Sakura contou mentalmente, enquanto tentava terminar a frase. — Eu... Eu te amo!

-xxx-

 **Notas Finais**

Eis o primeiro capitulo ai, pessoal.  
Agradeço aos que leram e espero que continuem acompanhando. :3  
A principio estarei postando ela semanal, então não se desesperem tanto. xD

Até a próxima. 3'


	2. From dream to nightmare

**Notas da Autora**

Oi, oi. *-*  
Voltei com um novo capitulo. u.u  
Trago mais algumas cenas inusitadas e estranhas. e.e  
Espero que gostem. :3

Boa leitura!

-xxx-

 ** **Capitulo 2 — From dream to nightmare****

 ** **Segunda-feira, 10h15min****

— Como é?! — Deidara abraçou a escada ao perceber que perderia o equilibro depois dessa.

— _Oh droga!_ — sussurra Itachi, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

— Hã? — embora estivessem nas alturas, ainda assim conseguiam ouvir muito bem a conversa de ambos pertinho dali.

— E dai? — Sasuke agradeceu por não estar tomando seu delicioso suco de tomate naquele minuto, ou com certeza teria cuspido tudo na cara da garota à sua frente.

— É… Eu... — a garota ficara perplexa ao perceber o olhar frio do garoto sobre si.

— Se esperava ouvir qualquer coisa especial de mim — começa Sasuke, se ajeitou no banco elegantemente. — Esqueça. Perdeu seu tempo.

— Mas Sasuke-kun. Eu… — Sakura gaguejou, estava ainda mais espantada.

— ****Suma daqui!**** — esbraveja o moreno, já estava irritado. — Você não faz o meu tipo nem de longe.

— _Sim_ – sussurra Sakura, de cabeça baixa saindo dali sem pensar duas vezes. — _Desculpe qualquer coisa…_

— Hunf. — Sasuke suspirou, pouco à vontade. — _"Ótimo. Meu intervalo já era."_

— Mas que grande idiota, hein — Deidara cerrou seus punhos. — Como ele pôde fazer isso?

— Realmente não sei quem ele puxou. – Itachi suspirou pesadamente.

— Hehe. — o loiro deixara seu semblante irritado de lado e, agora mostrava um pequeno sorriso macabro. — Ei, Itachi. Que tal darmos um jeito nessa historia?

— Não. — Itachi olhou o amigo espantado, enquanto desejava nunca mais ter visto aquele sorriso estranho. — Nem queira começar com as suas esquisitices aqui.

— Hehe! Seremos os cupidos. — diz Deidara, apontando o mini rodo para o moreno.

— Como? — Itachi olhava o amigo com uma sobrancelha levemente arqueada. — Da onde você tirou essa?

— Sim, nós seremos os SCF — seu olhar flamejava com a ideia. — Os Super Cupidos Faxineiros!

— Ridículo! – diz Itachi, revirando os olhos negros. — Vamos, temos que terminar isso antes do sinal. — pegou o mini rodo e voltou a passar nas vidraças.

— Que?! Ridículo nada. É genial – resmunga Deidara, procurando o seu pano, mas por causa de um fio preso ao balde, o mesmo ficou impaciente puxando com força, deixando assim o balde pesado todo cheio d'água cair acidentalmente. — Opa!

— ****Seu idiota!**** — Itachi ao notar o que aconteceu olhou para o chão tendo a pior visão de todas. — ****Sasuke!****

— _Droga!_ — Deidara suava frio ao ver o corpo do Uchiha caçula estirado no chão.

— ** **Sasuke?**** — chama Itachi, desesperado.

— Oh não! — Deidara que também havia descido rapidamente, encarava a situação assustado. — Itachi… Eu acho que matei o seu irmão.

— Não diga uma besteira dessa! — o moreno realmente não estava para brincadeiras naquele momento.

— Mas olha? — o loiro dizia ainda suando frio. — Ele não se mexe.

— Oi? — chama Itachi, olhando meio assombroso para o amigo. — Me diga o que raios você pensa que está fazendo com esse cabo de vassoura?

— Hã?! Isso? — Deidara apontava para a vassoura, enquanto continuava a cutucar o caçula. — Bem... Eu pensei em acudi-lo assim, talvez — explica inocentemente. — Sabe, eu não toco em cadáveres...

— Já disse que ele não está morto. ****Idiota!**** — Itachi já irritado, pegou a vassoura da mãos do loiro e em seguida lhe acertado fortemente.

— Ei! Isso dói. — choraminga Deidara, com as mãos sobre o local batido.

— Rápido, precisamos levá-lo a enfermaria. – explica Itachi, pegou então o irmão com cuidado no colo.

— Que nem uma princesa, haha. — Deidara seguia com risinhos até levar um peteleco. — _Desculpe..._

-x-

Nem tudo no mundo dá certo como queremos e, Sakura já sabia disso desde que percebeu que estava apaixonada pelo moreno. Poucos dias após ingressar como bolsista no Colégio, Sakura teve sua vida totalmente modificada. Encontrou novas amigas e até conseguiu reencontrar uma delas, Ino, esta que fora sua vizinha na infância. A casa azul na esquina, era a mais bonita e grande de todas, porém naquele local morava pessoas simples e de bom coração, algo que estava começando a ficar raro já.

Sasuke talvez nunca lembrasse daquele dia, já que estava usando um casaco maior que ela e ainda por cima com capuz, praticamente impossibilitando de saber quem seria. No entanto naquele mesmo dia, despencava águas e mais águas do céu sem previsão de que fosse parar cedo. Sakura deslocada não tinha ideia de como chegaria até a estação sem ficar toda encharcada e, o pior disso seria uma forte gripe.

Naquele fim de tarde olhava do pátio coberto todos indo embora, restando poucos alunos com ela. A rosada não conseguiria partir tão cedo desde que não possuía um guarda-chuva, seu último havia quebrado por estar velho demais. Frustada sabia que teria que ficar ali até parar ou pelo menos diminuir um pouco. Entretanto qual foi a sua surpresa ao sentir um guarda-chuva sendo apontado de leve em sua direção. Por baixo do capuz olhava tudo muito confusa e incrédula, mas não querendo-o deixar irritado pela demora aceitou agradecendo logo em seguida, mas talvez o mesmo não tivesse ouvido já que logo sairá dali. Sakura segurava o guarda-chuva em mãos ainda sentindo sua cabeça nas nuvens, pois como poderia acreditar que Uchiha Sasuke lhe emprestaria um guarda-chuva?! Quando baixou o olhar, mirou o objetos em mãos, pôde então perceber sua bela cor num tom vermelho vibrante. Daquele dia em diante sua cor preferida tinha virado vermelho, a cor do amor.

— Por que?! — Sakura soluçava ainda mais ao recordar de tal memória, esta que era tão especial para si.

— Calma, minha flor. — Hinata tentava consolar a rosada, passando levemente os dedos por seus fios sedosos.

— Deixa comigo, Sakura — começa Ino, ficando de pé num salto. — Ele não perde por esperar — a loira fechava o punho, enquanto mostrava sua pior carranca. — Ele não é melhor que você e nem ninguém.

— Mas, Ino... Eu o amo tanto — murmura Sakura, tentava conter as lágrimas. — Nada é perfeito, mas eu...não esperava aquela expressão tão fria. — abraçava as suas próprias pernas na tentativa de se proteger da dor.

— Sakura, abra os seus olhos... — Ino parou de falar assim que sentiu Hinata segurar firmemente em seu braço.

— Ino, chega — a azulada balançou a cabeça negativamente. — Acho melhor deixarmos ela sozinha um pouco.

— Hina… — murmura a loira perdendo todo o gás de uma vez. — Tudo bem, você tem razão. — suspira.

— Sakura, depois voltamos. — avisa Hinata acariciando os fios rosados novamente.

— Ok...

-x-

A enfermaria era um dos pontos mais afastado quando se tratava da estrutura do prédio, mas nada que um pouco de vontade de andar não resolvesse. Itachi não via nada à sua frente que não fosse o caminho mais curto até o local. Por ainda estarem no período do intervalo, muitos dos alunos lhe olhavam chocados. Talvez fosse pela cena tensa de um garoto carregando o outro, ou quem sabe apenas por reconhecerem a figura desmaiada no colo do mais velho.

Deidara corria na frente em busca da enfermeira dali, que pelo que sabia ainda continuava a mesma desde que se formou há três anos. Parte disso era por se sentir culpado com o que havia acontecido a Sasuke, afinal a culpa era sua depois de tudo. Todavia dentro de si a culpa pelo ato não parecia mais tão grande, já que por um lado ele havia merecido a baldada que recebeu. Suspirou aliviado e abriu a porta de madeira toda branca.

— Então, ele vai ficar bem? – pergunta Deidara, olhava tudo de longe. — Não que eu esteja pensando no pior.

— Você já fez o pior, Deidara. — diz Itachi, suspirou dando a volta maca, enquanto aguardava por respostas.

— Vai, vai – diz a enfermeira, Chiyo. — Esse ai tem mais saúde que nós três juntos.

— É verdade então — o loiro olhava pensativo para a senhora de meia idade. — Coisa ruim não morre mesmo.

— Basicamente é isso mesmo. — Chiyo soltava mais uma de suas gargalhadas exageradas.

— ** **Ei!**** — Itachi encarava ambos irritado.

— Quer dizer... _ufa!_ — Deidara mais uma vez sorria amarelo, enquanto dava alguns passos para longe do amigo em nome de sua segurança.

— Ele vai acordar em breve. — explica a senhora. — Vamos, sem bagunça por aqui.

— Ótimo. — o moreno pode respirar aliviado pela primeira vez no dia. — E você, Deidara, nunca mais derrube um balde, ainda mais daquela altura.

— Certo, certo — suspirou — Foi mal.

— Temos que voltar ao trabalho. — lembrou.

— Janelas… — choramingou seguindo em direção a porta.

— Quando ele acordar…

— Sim, sim. Não se preocupe — Chiyo cortou, sorriu calmamente. — Seu irmão realmente ficará bem... _eu acho._

— Senhora Chiyo — Itachi olhou espantado ao ver a despreocupação na face da senhora. — Eu voltarei depois.

— Tudo bem.

-x-

Hinata ainda se sentia um pouco mal por ter deixado a amiga num momento como esse, mas sabia que a mesma precisava de tempo para pensar e assim por as ideias no lugar. Desilusão amorosa era algo que todos tinham na vida, fosse com o primeiro amor ou até quando sentisse que já estava madura para tal. A verdade é que sentimentos assim era algo que sempre iria nos pegar de surpresa. E dessa vez era Sakura que estaria sentindo no coração a dor.

— Hinatinha, algo errado? — pergunta Naruto, abraçava a namorada carinhosamente.

— Hm — só então voltou a si, percebeu que estava na roda dos amigos do namorado. — Oh, estou sim. Apenas pensando um pouco longe.

— Hehe. Minha Hinatinha é tão fofa. — Naruto sorria, beijou a bochecha da azulada que corou violentamente.

— Aqui não, Naruto-kun… — sua voz saíra mais abafada do que pretendia.

— Fica assim não, amor — quem conhecia-o bem sabia que estava apenas inticando a onça com vara curta. — Você é a coisa mais fofa do mundo — deu um selinho rápido nos lábios rosados.

— Se você fizer isso mais uma vez eu te jogo longe. — murmurou calmamente, mas seu olhar mostrava uma aura sombria.

— Claro… — suava frio, mas não precisava se preocupar em esconder isso, desde que seus amigos já estavam rindo do mesmo.

— Sua namorada é o perigo, Naruto _-kun_ — Gaara sorria debochadamente. — Como se conheceram mesmo?

— Fica quieto, palito de fósforo. — zomba Naruto em resposta.

— Parem vocês dois — Ino encarou os dois seriamente. — Já não são mais crianças.

— A Ino está certa — Shikamaru bocejou. — Temos outras coisas para conversar no momento.

— Sim, por exemplo, como dar o troco para aquele Uchiha metido. — a loira estalou seus dedos de uma vez. — Ruivinho, venha comigo.

— O que?! Por que eu? — por mais que perguntasse não teria sua resposta, pois o mesmo já estava sendo arrastado por uma loira determinada.

— Ino. — suspirou Hinata.

Chiyo terminava de organizar suas anotações, enquanto se via espiando o garoto de vez em quando. Sabia que uma batida forte na cabeça era algo que poderia deixá-lo inconsciente por algum tempo, mas tinha certeza que o mesmo já deveria ter levantado, afinal havia sido muito bem medicado. Olhava para o moreno desconfiada, oh sim, sabia muito bem da sua fama pelo colégio. Pirralho insolente. Não culpava os pais, pois os conhecia muito bem e sabia que tipo de pessoas amáveis que eles eram. A quem esse garoto havia puxado era uma história completamente diferente. Se perguntava quem teria sido sua nova vítima, afinal o olhar do loiro mais cedo era um misto de divertimento e preocupação. Não era sempre que via Deidara desse jeito, só quando alguém realmente merecia o que ganhou. E desde que o moreno era irmão caçula do seu melhor amigo, então realmente existia algo por trás disso. Esse havia aprontado. Terminou o que tinha que fazer e, em passos lentos caminhou até a maca, onde o mesmo repousava.

— Ei, garoto — Chiyo sacudiu o ombro do jovem levemente. — Acorde!

— …

— Uchiha, acorde agora mesmo. — voltou a sacudi-lo.

— …

— _Grr._ Vá matar aula em outro lugar — respirou fundo — "Mas que moleque mais preguiçoso." — já irritada, pegou uma revista que havia ali, enrolou feito um cano e bateu na cara do mesmo. — ****Acorde!****

— _Mmm…_ — nada. — _Sa...kura…_

— Sakura, é?! — repetiu, arqueou suavemente sua sobrancelha direita. — _"Será que é o nome da coitada da vez?"_ — de pensativa foi a um sorriso travesso nos lábios. — Já sei.

— _Mmm…_ — finalmente as belas orbes negras abriam. — Onde…?

— Na enfermaria — respondeu simplesmente — Agora, levante.

— Droga — sussurrou, levantou depressa e logo se arrependeu. — Ai minha cabeça. — resmungo, segurou a mesma na tentativa de amenizar a dor.

— Não, não — gesticulou, voltando até o lado do mesmo. — Aqui. Vai se sentir melhor depois. — entregou um comprimido junto de um copo d'água.

— O que é isso? — perguntou desconfiado.

— Se eu te disser que é remédio, você toma sem questionar? — retrucou ainda segurando a bandeja.

— _Velha louca._ — revirou os olhos finalmente aceitando.

— Aqui, pegue mais esses quatro e trate de tomar no horário certo. — explicou, entregando uma pequena cartela. — E agora dê o fora daqui.

— Ok. — mesmo a contra gosto pegou a cartela, afinal queria sumir dali.

— Se cuide, pequeno. — Chiyo sorria, fechou a porta logo depois que o mesmo saiu. — Nova fórmula… Será uma ótima cobaia, meu pequeno.

-x-

Sasuke ainda se sentia um pouco tonto por algo que vagamente se lembrava. Sua memória sempre foi impecável e, nunca precisou se preocupar com detalhes perdidos. Entretanto dessa vez as coisas estava diferente. Sentia sua mente rodando e todas suas lembranças embaralhada, já não sabia mais o que poderia ser real ou de sua imaginação. Apenas um único nome lhe deixava perturbado ainda, Sakura, não lembrava bem da onde, mas esse nome ficava martelando a cada segundo em que tentava pensar em qualquer outra coisa.

 _"_ _Eu vou acabar ficando louco."_ — gemeu, caminhava devagar pelo corredor vazio.

— Finalmente te achei, Uchiha!

— Que?! — olhou para frente, lá estava uma loira lhe encarando séria. — O que quer comigo?

— Além de metido e arrogante é mal educado.

— Ino, acho melhor parar por aqui. — Gaara tentava, mas sem sorte em detê-la.

— O que?! Vai ficar do lado dele só porque é seu amiguinho, é? — perguntou raivosa. — Eu quebro os dois se ficar na minha frente. — mostrou os punhos cerrados.

— Gulp. O Sasuke tá ali, oh! — deu alguns passos para trás. — _"Não sou de recuar assim, mas ir contra a Ino com tpm é o mesmo que cavar a própria cova."_

— Será que o casalzinho ai poderia discutir a relação em outro lugar. — O moreno revirou os olhos entediado.

Nesse mesmo corredor mais ao dele, os dois novos faxineiros do colégio fazendo suas tarefas do dia. Embora encerrar o chão não fosse algo tão animador naquele momento. Itachi já estava acostumado a algumas dessas coisas no dia a dia, mesmo que morasse numa bela casa, quando mais novo sua mãe o fazia ajudar algumas vezes. Deidara por outro lado suspirava entediado, enquanto tentava levar a tarefa a sério, quase sendo impossível. E foi mais difícil ainda ao se deparar com a cena adiante.

— Ei, Itachi. — chamou o amigo.

— O que foi agora? — perguntou, mas ainda assim não parou o que fazia.

— Aquele ali não é o seu irmão? — apontou na direção dos três jovens.

— Hm. Sasuke?!

— Sim, olha lá. Ele parece melhor. — murmurou, ainda apontando. — Mas o que eles fazem ali?

— Como assim? — Itachi perguntou, ao ver a loira, a qual conhecia de vista, apontar o dedo acusador para seu _pequeno_ irmão.

— Isso não parece algo bom...

— Vamos, diga logo o que você quer. — Sasuke já se sentia irritado ao perceber quantos preciosos minutos havia perdido ali.

— Você machucou a Sakura, idiota! — seu punho ainda mais cerrado do que antes, só mostrava o profundo desprezo que estava tendo pelo moreno.

 _"_ _Sakura?!"_ — Sasuke arregalou os olhos negros. — Onde ela está?

— Como é?! — Ino estourou. — ****Não seja cínico!****

 _"_ _Espera, o que deu nessa cara?"_ — Gaara acompanhava toda a cena confuso.

— Vamos, me diga onde ela está. — repetiu, sem se importar com a carranca da loira para cima de si.

— ** **Idiota!**** — a loira corria na direção do mesmo. — ** **Isso é para você a aprender a nunca mais ferir o coração alheio sem pensar!****

— ****Ino!**** — Gaara gritou, mas já era tarde.

— O que você… — Sasuke não pôde terminar a frase, afinal fora interrompido por um soco em cheio direto na cara, enquanto a mesma lhe sorria travesso.

— Droga… — Gaara não queria ficar para o resto do show e, pensando nisso tratou de arrastar a loira rapidamente dali. — Vamos.

— Toma essa, Uchiha de merda!

— Ca-ra! Isso… Isso foi demais! — Deidara pulou no ar, como se comemorasse um gol em final de campeonato. — As garotas estão finalmente se rebelando contra seu irmãozinho.

— Ele deve está puto da cara. — Itachi sentia seus pelos da nuca se arrepiarem. — Prontinho para bater no primeiro infeliz que atravessar o seu caminho.

— Opa. Então que ninguém mais passe por ai. — Deidara suava frio também.

— Aquela garota é louca! — rosna Sasuke, sentiu um liquido quente escorrer e, ao limpar viu que era sangue.

O moreno já não sabia mais o que pensar desse estranho dia, bem na verdade ele nem se lembrava direito o que havia acontecido. Entretanto realmente queria entender porque raios havia levado um murro na cara de uma garota, era humilhante. O dia não poderia ficar pior que isso, não, não, afinal pelo que percebera era apenas o final do intervalo ainda.

— Droga!

— Err… Itachi?

— O que foi, Deidara? — Itachi já havia voltado ao seu trabalho. — Termine logo sua parte ai.

— Eu gostaria de saber sobre um pequeno detalhe — respirou fundo. — Seu irmão por acaso seria capaz de bater numa garota agora?

— Hã?! Que tipo de pergunta é essa agora? — parou, olhou para o amigo e então na direção do irmão. — Oh, droga!

— Foi o que eu pensei.

— Acho que já estou melhor…

— Hm. — Sasuke parou de planejar mentalmente as várias formas de matar uma loira ao ouvir uma voz calma.

— Acho que pedirei dispensa mais — parou de caminhar, deixando então seu olhar subir até um moreno no meio do corredor. _...cedo._

— _Você é…_ — Sasuke olhou hipnotizado para a garota à sua frente.

— Sa...Sasuke-kun! — Sakura estava num misto de surpresa e nervosismo por reencontrá-lo.

— É você sim!

— Eh?!

— Sakura! — o moreno caminhou até a mesma rapidamente, abraçando-a em seguida. — Sakura é você mesmo.

— Eeek!

-xxx-

 **Notas Finais**

Por hoje é só. -w-  
Então o que acharam agora?!  
Bem, a Sakura sofreu, como sempre. e.e Mas vejamos o que acontece com essa mudança súbita do Sasuke. xD

Até o próximo pessoal. 3


End file.
